Tell me of mermaids, dragons and exciting things
by DerangedxandxSarcastic
Summary: Luna sits by the lakeside waiting, something changes.


_Tell me of mermaids and dragons and all other exciting things_

It was a warm, quiet night but the moonlight on the grass made it look sharp and cold outside.

This was always Luna's favourite time to be outside. No one was there to watch her and nature always came alive when it was just her there, quietly watching.

She twirled and danced her way towards the lake aware but not caring about the person she knew was following behind her. She reached the bank of the calm pool and dipped her feet in, causing a semi circle of ripples to expand out from where she was sitting. She watched the first one until it passed beyond her sight.

She sat alone for some time, waiting for her unseen companion to start their little dance. The one they performed every night when they were outside together.

And there it was, the first approach, almost totally silent in the dark behind her, but she heard their booted footfalls on the grass. Then came the retreat, they'd come closer than last time. But still not a word.

She twirled her feet in the water and watched another wave of ripples flow away from her, chasing each other across the otherwise still lake.

Another barely heard advance and retreat. She laid down on her back and looked up at the stars. She traced constellations with her eyes, making up new names for the ones she knew and inventing her own wherever she could.

Advance and retreat.

She lets out a quiet sigh and lifts her arm to trace the mermaid she just found.

"The Mermaid," she says aloud.

A quick intake of breath and an even slower approach.

She smiles absently and traces another.

"The Dragon."

No retreat this time but still no words.

She lets her arm fall and is silent once more as her companion gently eases themselves to the ground.

She sees a shooting star and makes the wish she's made on star and candle and wish bone since she was five. Careful not to think of it for too long, unsure of what constitutes telling in a world where your thoughts can be plucked right out of your head. And she would love for this to come true.

She hears shifting off to her side where her companion lurks unseen.

She settles down for another night of listening, waiting and quietly hoping.

Hours pass as she gazes and the star spangled sky, renaming stars and making stories about her constellations, before she even hears another whisper of movement from the direction of her hidden friend.

She hears them slowly getting to their feet to leave before day break like they do every time. When suddenly the carefully plotted routine changes.

Her ever silent, ever hidden companion utters a stumbling string of words.

"Next time, wi-will you tell me of your... Mermaids a-and your Dragons, and all other exciting things? "

Luna just smiles vaguely once more and watches as the stars fade in the creeping approach of the sun.

They must take this for a yes, for with a happy little sigh they resume their walk across the dew damp grass towards the looming castle and their warm bed.

She waits until they are almost halfway there before saying anything.

"I always hoped that it was you."

She hears as they pause for a moment and she can almost feel the smile on their face as they resume their walk.

They disappear through the huge doors and she hears them close with a slight thud.

She lays there for a long time afterwards; until she knows that the various dormitories will be stirring, readying themselves for the day to come. With a small sigh she stands and watches as an owl makes its late return to the comfort of the Owlry where it can sleep the day away and ready itself for hunting again the next night.

Without another look back she makes her way up to the castle and to the Great Hall where she knows one of the girls will have brought her shoes for her, like they do every day.

Her vague smile returns as she thinks of that night when she'll be able to tell the beautiful stories she came up with for all the shapes she made in the sky.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked the story, it just sort of hit me when I was reading another story called 'Tell me of mermaids and dragons and exciting things' by vegetasbubble. Two very different stories, but thank you to her none the less.

Please review.


End file.
